


Forbidden Love

by Taehyungsai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, History Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I love Levi, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi is a teacher, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Original Character(s), Petra Ral is a Bitch, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Principal Erwin Smith, Science Teacher Hange Zoë, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), attack on titan - Freeform, idk what im doing, tags are confusing pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taehyungsai/pseuds/Taehyungsai
Summary: ''The problem is,'' he said as he leaned in, ''If I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop.''© 𝐭𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐚𝐢𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎∘₊✧───✧₊∘ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑  ∘₊✧───✧₊∘𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐱 𝐒𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧! 𝐋𝐞𝐯𝐢 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐂 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝟏𝟖+. 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭, 𝐬𝐞𝐱𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐟𝐟.𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗥𝗧𝗘𝗗 𝟰 𝗢𝗖𝗧𝗢𝗕𝗘𝗥 𝟮𝟬𝟮𝟬
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

I breathe in a sharp breath as I stand in front of the big building. Students were running around the campus, some smoking, some just talking, and some just being completely antisocial, only looking at their phone.

And there was me. I brought my fingers to my mouth and started biting on my freshly painted nails. It was my first day at this school, a new school to be exact. I got transferred to this school due to my lack of presence at my last school, I couldn't keep up with homework and barely went to any of the classes.

Its been exactly one year since my mother had passed away due to a dreadful illness. She breathed her last breathe in front of my eyes, but still, nobody, no teacher, no principal wanted to understand the situation I was in. I couldn't focus on my work so I got behind and was unable to make any of my exams. I failed my mother's last wish, she wanted me to do well at school and here I am. At a new school, no friends, I have nobody.

I gulped when I heard the loud buzzer, meaning the first class was about to start. I quickly brushed my bangs out of my sight and turned on my heels, walking inside the big building.

I looked at the crumpled paper I held in my hands nervously. Luckily my first period was History, one of my favourite subjects.

I tilted my head when I read the teachers last name as I whispered.

Mister Ackerman.

𝗙𝗼𝗿𝗯𝗶𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻 𝗟𝗼𝘃𝗲

𝗜 𝗱𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆. 𝗜 𝗱𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗶𝘁𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗟𝗲𝘃𝗶 𝗔𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗮𝗻. 𝗖𝗿𝗲𝗱𝗶𝘁𝘀 𝗴𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝘀𝘁𝘀.

𝗗𝗜𝗦𝗖𝗟𝗔𝗜𝗠𝗘𝗥!

𝗟𝗲𝘃𝗶 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗠𝗖 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗯𝗼𝘁𝗵 𝟭𝟴+


	2. One

𝗬/𝗡

I slowly walk through the halls of the college building. So many students passed by, all knowing where their classroom is, unlike me, I was lost. On the first day of school. What a great way to start, right?

''I don't think she knows where her classroom is, look at her face, she looks confused.'' A girl behind me quietly says.

''Who gives a shit, the subject names are literally written on the doors. I hope she can read, or she's just plain dumb.''

''Jesus Kurumi, be nice, you don't even know her.''

''Yeah, grey hair, be nice.'' A boy shouts while walking past them.

I sensed anxiety creeping up inside my body. People were already being mean and I don't even know them nor do they know me.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, turned around and met a short girls gaze. She had auburn coloured hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that were slightly covered by her bangs.

''I'm sorry,'' she spoke, giving me a slight smile ''You look lost, do you not know where your class is? Let me see your schedule.''

I gave her the crumpled paper and began biting on my nails again, not saying a word to her.

''I don't think she can speak'' the girl behind her says. She has silver hair and purple eyes, her pale skin getting covered with a slight blush when she notices I heard what she said.

''I'm sorry,'' I whisper and the girl with the brown hair looks up and gives me a reassuring smile.

''It's okay, don't listen to her. Anyway, we are in the same class, my name is Kaguya! We have history right now, you can walk with us. Also, prepare yourself, if you think my friend Kurumi is mean, beware yourself for the meanest teacher ever! Mr Ackerman has absolutely no mercy.''

That's just great.

''Yup,'' Kurumi says as she steps forward, next to Kaguya ''Last year he made one of his students cry and he didn't even try to comfort them nor did he apologise. He just didn't care at all! it was kind of funny though.''

''Mhm,'' Kaguya nods as she meets Kurumi's gaze ''almost every girl at this school has a crush on him, not us though. Like, he's old! He is mean and not even that handsome.''

I giggle softly but get disturbed when a tall guy bumps into me.

''Fuck, can't you just fucking walk or stand somewhere else, stupid?'' he says angrily, he looks at my eyes, followed by my lips before continuing walking to his classroom, I suppose.

''Well, that was Jean. Don't take it personally, he's like that to everyone.'' Kaguya laughs and she continues talking as we walk to our classroom.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

I plop down in the seat in the corner at the back of the class. I dislike sitting in front of the class and also, Kaguya and Kurumi made me feel a little anxious after hearing the stories about this demon-like teacher. I didn't want to sit close to his desk.

5 minutes passed and the teacher hasn't arrived yet, everyone in the classroom was talking. I saw Kaguya and Kurumi talking to two boys who sat in front of them, they looked like very close friends.

I sighed and laid my head down on the table, already tired of this day.

''Alright brats,'' a man's voice echoed through the classroom, causing me to flinch and look at the person walking into the classroom, assuming it is the teacher. He wore a dark grey suit and black low dr martens. He had black hair with an undercut and his greyish eyes were naturally squinted. Honestly, he was quite handsome.

''Shut the hell up and if you think you're funny and continue talking, you can leave the classroom immediately and come back at the end of the day to write an essay about what kind of shitty brat you are.''

The class is silent immediately after hearing mister Ackerman's statement.

God damn, Kaguya and Kurumi weren't lying when they said he was rude.

As I look around the classroom I meet his gaze emotionless gaze.

Please look away. Please look away.

''Apparently, we have a new student,'' he says as he stands up and folds his arms ''why don't you introduce yourself, brat.''

My face flushes red as I see everyone's head turning around, their eyes looking like guns, as if they're shooting judgemental bullets at me and it feels like I'm going to collapse right there. I slowly stand up and hold the back of my chair for support.

''M-My name is Y/N,'' I say quietly.

''Did you hear her?''

''What was her name? I couldn't hear her.''

''Y/N'' I repeat a little louder and Levi raises his eyebrow slightly.

''Oh, damn isn't that the girl who transferred schools?'' someone whispered.

''I heard she transferred because she did it with a bunch of guys'' someone else whispered.

Levi sighs loudly and kicks the desk in front of him, causing it to move and make a loud noise, making the whispering students shut up.

''Whatever the reason is why she transferred shouldn't concern any of you. Pay attention to your own sad life instead of picking on others,'' he glances at me with the same emotionless expression ''you can sit now, brat.''

I look at Kaguya who gives me the same sweet, reassuring smile and I sit back down into my seat.

''Anyway, don't forget that the presentations are in two days.'' Mister Ackerman says as he turns around to write on the chalkboard behind him.

Presentations?

''Um, sir?'' I say and raise my hand.

''Louder, idiot.'' I hear someone whisper.

''Shut the fuck up.'' I grit my teeth and stand up, causing my chair to scoot backwards, making an awful sound.

Mr Ackerman turns around and nods, holding the white crayon between his fingers.

''Tck, of course, you don't know what I'm talking about. Did no one inform you about anything before coming to this class?''

''I will explain it to her,'' Kaguya says as she stands up as well ''I will help her with whatever she wants.''

''That's good,'' he replies and looks into my eyes ''you both can sit now, that's why we have chairs, so we can sit.''

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

I fold my arms in front of my chest while slowly walking through the school. It was 4:30 pm already and school was already over so I thought I would look around the building so I wouldn't get lost again tomorrow.

'Music'

I gaze at the little board that is attached to the door and look around if anyone is in the hallway, but it is empty. It doesn't surprise me, I mean, school has been over for 30 minutes now. No sane person would like to stay here longer.

My eyes widen when I see a beautiful grand piano in the middle of the room. I nibble on the inside of my lip as I ran my fingers across the notes and I slowly sit down on the bench in front of it.

I look at the notes with teary eyes as it reminds me of my mother.

I gently place my fingers on the keys and start playing her favourite song.

My mother and I were very close before she passed away. She was the only person I could trust, the only person who would not hurt me on purpose. She was gentle with me, gave me hugs all the time and whenever we had a small argument she would embrace me immediately. My life... there was nothing wrong with it until one night she came home from her work, at least I thought. She told me to sit down on the couch and she told me she had visited the doctors.

''I have lung cancer'' she said and stupid me started to laugh nervously. I couldn't believe it. What kind of sick joke was that? She told me the cancer was everywhere In her body already and they couldn't treat her anymore. I begged her to stay alive, even though I knew she didn't have control over this. The illness was in control over her and it could take her away from me when it wanted to.

She looked okay for a few weeks but I noticed she started to get worse and one day I was sitting next to her, I nodded and accepted that these were the last seconds I had with her. The last few breaths of her. It was too late. I looked her in the eyes and told her how much I loved her one last time, but it was too late for her to answer. Colour left her face and I knew it was too late, I knew it had taken her and there were no days left of her.

''Why...'' I breathe out and feel tears streaming down my cheeks, I hadn't even noticed I started crying.

𝗟𝗲𝘃𝗶

I walked down the hallway, lost in thoughts until piano music snapped me out of it. I frowned and walked towards the only classroom with instruments in it, the music room.

I stand in front of the door frame and stare at the person playing, her back facing me, but I knew who it was.

Y/N.

I leaned against the doorframe, arms folded and listened to the delicate and vulnerable music coming out of the dark piano.

𝗬/𝗡

''Y/n,'' I hear someone behind me say and I quickly turn around and meet mr Ackerman's face ''why are you still at school. Students aren't allowed to wander around school grounds after classes ended. Damn did nobody tell you any-''

He stopped when he saw the tears in my eyes.

He breathed in loudly and scratched the back of his head as he nodded and wanted to walk away but I quickly spoke to him.

''My mother,'' Are the only words that leave my lips. It makes him stand still, not turning around to face me ''my mother passed away, that's why I transferred. I couldn't focus on school or anything. I failed. That is why I transferred. I didn't do anything with anyone.''

He turned around slightly allowed me to only see his side profile, ''you're brave for opening up to me. I am sorry for your loss. This world is disgusting and we always lose the ones closest to our hearts, but I hope you take your time to heal, don't rush yourself.'' And with that said he walked away with a small smile I didn't even notice.

Maybe he isn't so mean after all.


	3. Two

𝗬/𝗡

Two days had passed already and it was the day we had to present our presentations. Something I absolutely despised. I think teachers who make their students do presentations are sadistic. I mean, most people hate doing them. So, why are they even still a thing? Why can't we just take videos and present those!

The two days I had preparing for this have been hell, I have been nervous and been unable to fall asleep. A good thing is that I got really close with Kaguya and Kurumi, who also introduced me to their two other friends, Eren and Tsukasa.

The nice thing about this college is that it has dorms. You stayed here at college and went home for the weekend, which is nice, because that meant I wouldn't have to see my father so much. My relationship with my dad wasn't too good after my mother passed away. He would smoke and drink so much, literally, he would be drunk most of the time.

''I cant believe Mr Ackerman made you make this presentation in two days when all of us had 2 weeks to prepare.'' Kaguya says and pouts a little, I told her how anxious I was for this class.

''He loves to see his students struggle, maybe he gets off to that.'' Kurumi bluntly says but gets slapped by Kaguya within one second, ''you're disgusting,'' she laughs.

''I don't wanna do this presentation..'' I groan and cover my face with my hands ''I'm too anxious! I haven't done a presentation in years! I haven't been able to sleep and eat well, maybe I'll die in front of the class.''

''That would be messy, I don't think you'd get a good grade if that'd happen'' Kurumi states and her lips curl up a little.

I shake my head and breathe in deeply and the three of us walk into the classroom.

I shoot a glance at Mr Ackerman, who is typing on his laptop, not paying attention to anything or anyone but his screen.

I walk towards his desk and press my lips together. I gather up my courage and cough, trying to get his attention.

''Use your voice if you want my attention, I'm not your dog.'' He bluntly states, his eyes not leaving his screen.

''Mr Ackerman?'' I say, trying to sound as sweet as possible and smile when he looks up from his screen and meets my gaze.

''You're going to do that presentation, L/N, you are no exception.''

''But..'' I groan, my bottom lip starts to shake. No, I'm not a toddler who cries when they don't get what they want, but presentations and just presenting something in front of a crowd scares the hell out of me. I just can't do that, unless you want to see me having a panic attack.

''No,'' he sighs ''I don't care what your reasoning is nor do I care about your problems. You have to do these things in life. Stop being such a cry baby and do what you're told, brat. Go to your seat, you're first up.''

I nod defeated, my heart already starts beating faster and I feel my hands getting sweaty. I walk back to my seat and hold on to the usb stick which has all the information of my presentation on it so tight, it's a wonder it didn't explode between my fingers.

What an idiot.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

''Y/N, you're first. Take your stuff and start your presentation,'' Mr Ackerman says as he stands up and holds his hand up, signalling me to give him the USB stick.

I walk towards him with wobbly legs and with shaking hands I gently give him what he wants. He puts it into his laptop and the screen behind him is now filled with the slide show I made. He walks away with a note book and pen into his hand and sits next to a guy who sits alone.

''A-Alright,'' I say and my voice is already shaking, sounding like I'm about to cry ''w-well I suppose everyone knows your presentation had to be about s-something you're passionate about...''

I take a quick glance at Kaguya and Kurumi who point up their thumbs, trying to make me feel like I'm doing good.

''W-Well... um... I...'' a million thoughts were running through my mind. My hands start to shake and my legs feel weak, I'm almost unable to stand. I look at Mr Ackerman who looks at me the way he always looks, cold and emotionless.

I feel my breakfast coming up and I slap my hand on my mouth.

''You're a fucking asshole.'' I mumble and run out of the classroom right on time because the second I walk out of the room my insides are being emptied on the floor. Embarrassment is completely taking over and so is sadness. I cry while running away from the classroom.

I bring my knees to my face as I sit down in the bathroom, letting the tears flow.

''Jesus, I really am a cry baby.'' I say to myself.

A few minutes passed and I slowly stand up and take a glance into the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy and my cheeks and nose are the same shade of red. I bite my lip hard and hear someone get out of one of the stalls.

''I'm sorry,'' I whisper and look down to the ground, trying to walk away.

''Y/N?'' I hear a familiar voice say, but I don't remember who the voice belongs to.

''I'm sorry, I don't know who you are,'' I say and look the girl into the eyes ''please excuse me.''

''So you dead ass forgot me? The only person who didn't make your god damn life a shit show? The only person who wanted to listen to your pathetic problems?''

I stop my tracks and turn around slowly.

"Annie?'' I whisper and my voice starts to shake.

''Yeah. Nice to see that it was so easy to forget me. Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll have a fantastic time here'' she says with a sadistic smile.

''You'll want to do what you wanted to do so badly back then.''


	4. Three

𝗬/𝗡

A few weeks had passed since the incident at school and surprisingly nobody said anything mean about it. Staying at school for five days was something I had to get used to. Luckily I didn't have any roommates that could possibly be very annoying.

People didn't care for me that much, except my four best friends. And I liked it that way.

Mister Ackerman has not spoken a single word about what had happened. I guess Kurumi was right and he was never going to apologise for not taking my problems and anxiety into mind. Well, it wasn't my problem since I surprisingly got a decent grade for it when I hadn't even done anything. Maybe he got forced to give me a nice grade for being such an asshole.

Some things did happen though. Simple things like our arms 'accidentally' brushing against each other when he walked past me in the hallways. Or our hands accidentally touching when I gave him my notebook for him to check my homework. And we would have eye contact more than a few times, but I didn't think much of it.

The chilly autumn breeze tickled my arms as I waited at the school gates for my four best friends, Kaguya, Kurumi, Eren and Tsukasa to arrive.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag which hung loosely over my shoulder and looked at the time and clicked my tongue seeing that the first class was about to begin.

''Y/N!'' I hear Kaguya behind me yell ''run! Class is about to start! Leave us.. save yourself!'' I frown as I turn around and see my friends sprint towards the school gates. Everyone looked sweaty because of the running.

''The hell?'' I whisper. ''RUN!'' Eren screams and I start running inside the school as confused as ever.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

I pant when I arrive at the classroom door. I was trying to breathe steady since I didn't want to walk into the classroom as a dying cow. Once I regained my breathing I step into the class and frown when I see Mr Ackerman sitting behind the desk.

''Oh, wrong classroom,'' I whisper to myself and when I'm about to turn around his low voice burns through my body. ''Wait.''

''Ms Hange has fallen ill. I'm taking over her class,'' he says and his intimidating gaze makes me shiver while goosebumps cover my arms.

''Aw shit,'' Kurumi says who has also arrived at the classroom ''she's my favourite'' she sighs deeply and walks over to her seat. Not caring that the teacher just heard her harsh words.

After a while, everyone is sitting in class and the lesson starts by Mr Ackerman standing up from behind the desk and he starts writing things down on the board behind him.

''He's so fucking hot in those clothes,'' I hear a girl whisper and I look her way, it's the same girl from a few weeks ago who called out my name. I take a sip from my water bottle and look at mister Ackerman who's back is still facing the classroom, writing stuff down.

He is wearing a baggy white shirt with a low neckline, showing his collarbones perfectly. His black pants hug his thighs smoothly and his shirt is tugged in loosely. I suddenly feel my face heating up and a rose colour faintly spreads over my cheeks. Was I checking my teacher out just now? No way. I was just looking at what he is wearing because of what that girl said. He does look very handsome though, I'll give him that.

It's true that mister Ackerman was loved by most girls in this school, there was almost no moment when a girl wasn't 'bothering' him. He never seemed touched or interested though, as he should. He looked rather annoyed by all the swooning girls.

''Alright,'' he breathes out as he turns around to face everyone in the class. ''as I said before, Miss Hange has fallen ill, I'm taking over her class. If I call your name say yes or whatever so I can write down who decided to show up.''

I hear giggling from the other side of the class.

''I want to hear him moan my name rather than him just saying it,''

''Oh my god, Annie''

My eyes dart to Mr Ackerman who doesn't look any different, he probably hasn't heard it. I rest my head on my arm as I wait for him to call my name.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

The lesson ended quickly as there wasn't much to do. Since miss Hange was ill and Levi doesn't teach science he told us to do whatever we wanted to do. I spent this entire hour talking to Kaguya about how bad we wanted to eat some chicken until we heard the buzzer ringing through our ears, signalling that the class had ended and we had to go to our next class.

I cleared my throat and grabbed my back, swinging it over my shoulder and accidentally hitting someone.

''Sorry,'' I said and turned to look around to see who it was. It was the girl who said the thing about Mr Ackerman earlier.

''Can't you watch out fatty?'' she spat out and bumped into me on purpose before leaving the classroom with her little group of friends.

I brushed it off quickly before I heard someone call out my name, it was Mr Ackerman. I squinted my eyes and walked towards his desk, putting on a fake smile and raising my eyebrows.

''I'd like to talk to you about what happened a few weeks ago,'' he said and leaned his hand on the table. The veins in his hand were thick and showing. His arms looked strong and he had big, but pretty hands. I bit my lip and shook my head slowly.

''Ah yeah,'' I breathed out and we waited until all of the students had left the class. Kaguya and Kurumi said they would tell the teacher we had now that I'd be a little later and they gave me a thumbs up.

''Sit.'' He said and pointed at the little desk in the front row. He himself grabbed a chair and set It down on the other side, so we would sit face to face to each other, only the desk separating us. I did what I was told and sat on the chair and I started playing with my fingers. It was something I did when I got nervous.

I've never really been intimidated by him, but seeing him so close to me does intimidate me a little.

''I usually don't apologise, so, be grateful I'm doing this,'' he started and folded his arms over his chest.

Great start of an apology

I frown my eyebrows and lean back into my chair, he notices the change of my attitude and sighs loudly.

''I should've been more considerate. Therefore I would like to tell you I am sorry. Usually, students make up excuses to not presentate, so, I simply assumed that was what you were doing. I know it's a difficult thing to do for certain people, I should've thought about that.''

''Well, well,'' I giggle and he frowns his brows in response ''I will forgive you''

He nods his head slowly, his gaze doesn't leave mine, not for even one second. We are silent for a moment and I start to feel slightly uncomfortable.

''I expect you to apologise as well for insulting me,'' he says and he tilts his head playfully causing me to frown in confusion. A strand of his black hair falls onto his forehead as he tilted his brows. ''you called me an asshole, remember?''

Does he still remember that?

My eyes widen a bit when I see the corners of his mouth curling up a little. Wait. Did he just smile? A little?

We stare into each other's eyes and my eyes dart off to the rest of his face. He has beautiful grey toned eyes and they are always squinted a little. His black hair had an undercut and it all looked so soft. His lips are a vague tone of pink and look very... kissable. My eyes dart off to his chest. He has broad shoulders and is quite muscular, not too much, just perfect. Because of the low neckline of the shirt his collarbones are in full sight.

''What are you doing'' I hear his voice say, his voice sounds deeper than it usually does.

𝗟𝗲𝘃𝗶

We don't break eyecontact until I see her eyes dart over my entire face. Her beautiful big eyes fixated on my face. I look at her lips as I see her looking at mine. Gloss covered them a little, making them shine beautifully in the early autumn sun.

She was beautiful and my... student. But somehow she had made me get interested in her. She didn't seem to be intimidated by me, which was a surprise because most of my students were. She also didn't swoon over me, which most of my female students did. Damn brats. And the fact that she insulted me, it was funny and surprising since to me, she looked very shy. I don't entirely understand why I got interested in her, it just simply happened.

But she is my student. I couldn't feel this way about her, I couldn't think about her, but for these past few weeks she has been on my mind a lot.

''What are you doing,'' I blurt out, wanting to get rid of these thoughts I had about her and my eyes widen at her response.

''Mister Ackerman?'' she breathes out weakly, ''would you break the rules for love?''


	5. Four

𝗬/𝗡

My entire body cringes as I run out of the classroom embarrassed of what I had said.

''Mister Ackerman, would you break the rules for love?''

''Ahhh! Im so stupid!'' I say as I cover my face with my hands ''he's going to think I'm so weird and I won't blame him for it!'' I don't even know why I said it. It's not like I have feelings for him, at least I don't think I do? I can't, he's my teacher. He's just quite handsome and he makes me feel alright for some reason.

I don't bother going to my next class as I don't want to show myself with the reddest face in history, I'll just wait in the cafeteria. I didn't even give mister Ackerman time to respond to my question, not that I wanted him to. I ran out of the classroom the second those words left my lips. It must've looked so stupid.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

''Y/N!'' Kaguya yells and she waves at me. Lots of people are walking into the cafeteria since lunch break had started.

''What did he talk to you about?'' Kurumi asked when her and my three other friends take a seat at the table I sat down. I look up from book and frown at her in confusion.

''Ackerman,'' she says and my heart skips a beat hearing his last name. I start to laugh nervously, remembering the embarrassing moment we shared in the classroom just an hour ago.

''Oh...'' I say awkwardly ''he just wanted to apologise for not taking my problems into mind.''

She raises an eyebrow, ''damn, didn't know that dude even knew what the word sorry meant. You're special, Y/N.''

''Y/N'' I turn my head to face Annie and her group of friends who walked up to the table we are sitting at.

''Heard Mr Ackerman wanted to talk to you after class, huh? Was it because you pussied out in class a few weeks ago? Or does he also see how stupid you are and told you to move to a school for imbeciles?'' she laughs and places both her hands in front of me ''He is mine. Don't try to do the same thing you did at your last school. You whore.'' And with that said she walked away, laughing.

''Do I have permission to kill her?'' Kurumi says angrily before standing up but both Eren and Kaguya grab her arm. ''No.''

''She needs to shut the hell up, she doesn't even know the real reason as to why Y/N moved schools''

I told them the real reason why I moved school about a week ago, I didn't want them to believe the rumours people made about me.

I sighed and pressed my lips together. For some reason Annie hated me. Is it because I don't remember who she is? I can't help it, my past was vague to me because of the pain I had been through.

I run my hand through my hair before standing up and grabbing my bag. ''I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll see you guys in class'' I turned on my heels and walked away.

''Y/N,'' I heard someone behind me say.

''Jesus what do you wa- ... sorry'' I turn around and my eyes widen and so do the eyes of the person I just verbally attacked.

It was mister Ackerman. Fuck.

''Haha... S-See you in class tomorrow!'' I say and turn around quickly, ready to run away.

''Wait,'' He says. ''Sorry! Gotta hurry!'' I yell and try to run away but a tight grip forms around my arm.

''I already told Mister Pixis that you're gonna be a little later. We have something important to discuss. It's about your grades,'' He says and his grip on my arm softens, making my tensed body soften as well, ''Come with me.''

I frown my eyebrows. Grades? I've only had two test so far and my grades weren't even that bad! I mean, they were bad, but not that bad. Well, one of the requirements I had to follow to even be allowed to get on this school were that I had to have good grades.

I sighed and followed the man in front of me. I nibbled on my bottom lip as we entered the classroom.

''Sit.'' He demanded.

I sat down on the chair in front of the little table and he sat on the other side. The scenery was the same as before. Only the little desk was what was separating our bodies.

I looked deep into his eyes as I felt a little blush creep onto my face.

''Mister Ackerman, would you break the rules for love?''

''So you see, brat,''

I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname he gave every single student.

''I'm pretty sure you see your first three grades are horrendous.''

''Pardon?!'' I question ''they're not even that bad!''

''You have to get at least a 70%, L/N, only then you're allowed to stay on this school. Well, because I'm a decent person, I want to offer you extra classes around 8:30PM. It'll be in my office. Just the two of us. No distraction.''

I squint my eyes and my lips curl into a little smile. It wasn't weird or anything, some people on this school take evening classes, but the way he said it... Kinda sounded like he was suggesting something?

''Well, sir, it's just three grades though. I'm pretty sure I don't need extra classes for that and I'm pretty sure the principal will agree with me.'' I said and bit my lip slightly, just enough for him to focus on my lips instead of my eyes.

He leans back into his chair, putting his arms behind his head. ''I just want to make sure you don't get kicked off this school. I'm willing to use my free time to help a little brat and you're not even going to accept my offer?''

I chuckle softly, ''Or,'' I whisper and lean forward on the table ''Maybe you're just a perverted teacher who likes to look at school girls in uniforms with short skirts and that is why you want to help me, you want to see me more often.''

I don't know what came over me, but he widens his eyes hearing those lewd words leave my lips. He clears his throat and leans forward as well, our faces only inches away from each other.

''I was wondering what you meant by what you said earlier,'' He whispers ''would I break the rules for love?'' he slightly tilts his head.

The rose tint has now fully spread over my face. I was embarrassed, but I can't deny that I liked what was happening right now. I noticed him not meeting my gaze, but his eyes were completely fixated on my lips.

''The problem is,'' he says as he leans in ''if I kiss you right now, I don't think I'd be able to stop.''


	6. Five

𝗬/𝗡

''The problem is,'' he says as he leans in ''if I kiss you right now, I don't think I'll be able to stop.''

My heart skips a beat hearing him say that. My eyes widen and I want to back away but my body is completely frozen. Did he just say... he wants to kiss me?

''Mister Ackerman...'' I whisper, but unable to finish my sentence because his soft, warm lips are now on mine.

HOLY SHIT! Are we really kissing? Is this a dream? What is happening? He is my teacher, isn't this illegal? This is so wrong... but why does it feel so right? Gosh, that was cliché and cringy.

He breaks the kiss and we stare at each other for a moment before he quickly sits back into his chair.

He clears his throat and bites his lip, ''you're dismissed, brat. Leave.''

Confused as ever, I stood up and quickly walked to the door.

''Levi,'' I hear him say and turn around to face him, '' my name is Levi. I expect you at 8:30 in my office every day, starting next week.''

I gulp and nod before quickly making my way out of the classroom.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

𝗟𝗲𝘃𝗶

''Damn,'' I hiss as I pour myself a full glass of whiskey. I was confused. So god damn confused.

How could I have kissed her? A student to be exact. It was damn illegal. She just... was something else. From the second I saw her, she caught my attention and I have no idea why. After my last relationship, I forced myself to believe love is just a waste of time.

She was the only person at school who dared to talk back at me, the only girl who wasn't all up my ass. I admired how hard she fought to deal with her problems. She was pretty funny, which made my job less shitty.

I take a large sip of the liquor in my glass and laughed at myself.

What the hell did I get myself into? Fuck.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

𝗬/𝗡

''Hey!'' Kurumi whispers as I take my seat next to her in the classroom ''where were you yesterday? Did something bad happen?''

''I.. um,'' I stutter, thinking back to what happened yesterday. A faint blush forms onto my cheeks and I take a deep breath '' mister Ackerman just wanted to talk to me about my grades. They're very important because if I get under 70% they'll kick me off this school. So, he offered me, extra classes.''

Kurumi frowns, ''So? Are you going to do it?''

I nod slowly in response. I couldn't tell her what had really happened. I mean, I wasn't lying, he did offer me, extra classes. I just couldn't tell her about the kiss, yet.

''Yeah, I guess. I just don't want to start over again and besides that, be separated from you guys'' I say and smile at her.

''Well, that sounds fun. You have to spend more time with that douchebag!''

''He can be nice sometimes'' I whisper loud enough for her to hear.

''What?'' she says loudly, gaining an angry look from our the people in front of us, ''Dude... are we even talking about the same man? Didn't you hear the things I said about him?''

I shrug my shoulders, not knowing how to respond to that. I couldn't just be like; hey he is nice and a very good kisser!

''He's an emotionless asshole'' Kurumi says annoyed ''he embarrassed me in front of the class three years ago when I started here! Because of them, it took me 6 months and a lot of arguments to make people shut up about me!''

I turn my face to look at Kurumi who sits leaned back into her chair and her arms are crossed in front of her chest. Is that why she is so defensive all the time? Because she's afraid of people bullying her again?

''Goodmorning everyone,'' Mister Smith, the principal, entered the classroom, holding a pile of papers in his hands. ''Mister Ackerman will not attend class today. You know what they say, short people shouldn't drink too much, since they tend to get drunk quicker than taller people. Anyway, I'm taking over class today.'' he chuckles awkwardly.

''What? Mister Ackerman has never missed class like, ever.''

''Ugh! I told you today was shit. Now I cant even see my future husband.''

''Maybe he was so sick of us and wanted a three day weekend.''

I sank back into my chair as a few thousand questions flew through my head.

''It's probably because of yesterday'' I quietly said to myself.

''Yesterday?'' Kurumi frowns ''what actually happened yesterday? Y/n, don't keep secrets from me''

''Huh?'' I chuckle nervously, '' did you hear something?''

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

It was Friday, great, is what you would probably think. But Fridays for me meant going back home for the weekend and spend time with my alcoholic father.

I sigh as I make my way upstairs, plopping down onto my bed as soon as possible. My head hurt very bad from the long day of school. I didn't go to Levi's office and honestly was a little disappointed. Not going to lie, I was kind of looking forward to seeing Levi more often.

Wait what am I thinking?

''Y/N!'' I hear my dad yell from downstairs ''yeah'' I respond.

''Could you go to the grocery store and get some cake? I have to tell you something important! It's good news.''

I rubbed my eyes, stupid thing to do since I was wearing mascara and eyeliner. I ran downstairs and went to get the cake my dad asked for. It didn't take long since the grocery store is nearby my house. Also, imagine if I saw Levi here! But something as cliché as that only happens in books.

I sat the cake down onto the table and took my seat.

''So? What is the good news?'' I said while resting my head onto my hand, unimpressed by my fathers' happy behaviour.

''I want to introduce you to someone special.'' He smiled.

''My fiancé.''


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content, don't read if you don't feel comfortable.
> 
> One more time, Levi and the MC are both 18+
> 
> This was my first time writing smut! I'm sorry if it was cringy.

𝗬/𝗡

''Yeah, you should've fucking seen them!'' I hiss in anger when I sit down on a chair in the back of the class, followed by my best friends. ''How the hell could he move on so damn quick?! He fucking proposed to her without even letting me meet her first! And it hasn't even been a long time since my mother passed away and now he's already with some other woman.''

''Maybe he missed some pu-''

''Kurumi!'' Eren yells and hits the back of her head, causing Kurumi to fight back immediately.

Kaguya rolls her eyes and looks back at me, worry displaying in her eyes. ''You know,'' she starts '' maybe your father is just very lonely and needs some other company than his daughter.''

''Then he should get some damn friends instead of just dating someone new, let alone marrying someone new. Wanna know what she said to me? 'I know it's difficult, but I hope you can see me as your new mother!' like how? The damn audacity she has.''

Kaguya frowns, ''that's a disrespectful thing to say to you, did your father say anything?''

''No. the coward just nodded and smiled. Disgusting.''

Mister Smith walks into the classroom holding a pile of papers and places one on every desk.

''Fill in these papers so we can keep in mind how many people are coming upcoming Friday evening. Keep in mind that we would appreciate it if both parents could come.''

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

''Y/N,'' Levi says as I walk out of the classroom. My eyes widen as my gaze meets him, he seems pretty flustered as well

''I need to talk to you. Come with me.''

I nod and smile while waving to my friends who walk past me towards the cafeteria, leaving me alone with Levi.

''What's up?'' I say and nibble nervously on my bottom lip as we arrive at his office. I don't know why, but being alone with him now made me feel nervous.

He sat down behind his desk and took a sip of his freshly brewed tea. His entire desk was filled with paperwork. I scanned the papers that were lying on the surface. There was lots of stuff I couldn't recognise, but then I saw... my name?

''So you're alive?'' he suddenly blurts out and I frown my eyes in confusion.

''First of all, what? Second, don't sound so disappointed, I might think you don't like me.''

His lips slightly curl up into the smallest smile. It looked cute though.

''Why weren't you at my office yesterday?'' he asked, meeting my gaze.

''Um, because you weren't at school? Mister Smith said you were hungover. I didn't think you would be at school.'' I laugh nervously but stop immediately seeing Levi roll his eyes.

''Tch,'' he looks away and whispers ''you should have checked. I was waiting for you. Do you see all this paperwork? Do you think I can afford to stay at home?'' he points at his desk and then rubs his eyes.

''I'm sorry mister Ackerman,'' I take a step closer to him ''I will check next time.''

He nods and clears his throat, ready to say something, but I interrupt him.

''By the way what is this?'' I say and lean forward, wanting to grab the paper with my name written on it, but I touch his teacup, accidentally knocking it over onto him. The hot liquid splashes out of it and the cup hit the ground, shattering in pieces.

''Fuck,'' he hisses in pain under his breath.

''Shit!'' I say, seeing what I had caused ''I'm so sorry, shit, I really am so sorry.''

I start rubbing his black trousers with my sleeve, trying to dry it as best as I can.

''I'm sorry'' I say once again but Levi doesn't reply. He's quiet and I move my head, facing him.

I see him clenching his jaw and he's looking away, avoiding eye contact. A faint blush... wait blush? Is on his cheeks and I frown trying to understand why he's reacting this way. I blink slowly and look back at where my hand is... Oh no.

''AH!'' I yell and jump back ''I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... rub... that.'' I chuckle nervously and my face is as red as it could ever possibly be.

He doesn't say anything again. It was so awkward.

''I should probably go,'' I breathe out and reach for my bag that is lying on the floor but Levi grabs my hand and pulls me towards him and kisses me roughly.

''Who said you could go? Besides that, aren't you going to do anything about what you started?'' he says in a husky voice and points down.

''What?'' I whisper and look down and immediately look back into his eyes. His eyes got darker and mine were big as hell. I was so embarrassed. Was this really happening? Did he really want me to help him with his... problem?

''I... I.. what..'' I stutter my legs start to shake, but Levi doesn't care, he only brings his face closer to mine. I feel his warm breath on my ear and my heart skips a beat.

''Is this going to be the first time you touch someone?'' he whispers into my ear with his raspy, deep voice and it sends chills down my spine. My entire body is coated in goosebumps and I was unable to talk, so I just nodded.

He chuckles softly, ''I'll help you.''

He brings the hand that he was holding onto down to his, now hard, member. He squeezes softly before starting to rub it gently. He groans softly and throws his head back while closing his eyes. I bit my lip, feeling his manhood under my hands made feel some type of way.

''Fuck,'' he huffs, rubbing rougher than before. He lets go of my hand and unbuckles his belt before pulling his trousers down to his knees. ''You're okay with this right?''

''Mhm,'' I murmured, still very shy, but I wanted this. I wanted him.

He cups my face and kisses me softly before also pulling his boxers down. His member is now completely exposed and I gasped at his size, he was bigger than I thought. He tilts his head and snickers at my reaction.

''Touch me,'' he whispers ''be a good girl.''

''Yes.. mister Ackerman...'' I whisper and cup his balls, earning a deep moan from the man in front of me. Hearing him moan like that because of my touch made me feel wonderful and it made me want him even more. I wanted him to touch me, wanted to feel his hands roam around my body.

''I told you to call me Levi,'' he says and slaps my ass hard, making me gasp from the stinging pain. I work my way up to his thick member, wrapping my slim fingers around it and moving up and down while rubbing the tip in a circular motion. Levi groans and moans in satisfaction and I unconsciously move my lips to his neck, kissing and sucking on his soft skin.

He squeezed by bum making me accidentally squeeze his member as he caught me off guard. I look at his face as he bites his lip very hard, trying to suppress his moans as much as he can, but he simply couldn't as he was enjoying it too much. He opened his eyes to look at me and flashes me a cheeky smirk.

He kisses me roughly again, licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth slightly and he forced his tongue inside my mouth. He immediately takes control over the situation and I moan into the kiss.

I felt his hand move on my shoulder, pushing me down to my knees.

''L-Levi... I don't know how to...'' I say quietly when realising what he wants me to do.

''It's okay. You'll do great, I said I'll help you, remember?''

I gulp and just when I'm about to put his member into my mouth, someone knocks on the door. And I jump up, completely startled.

''Levi?'' a man with a deep voice says ''it's Erwin, I need to talk to you about something.''

The door handle starts to move, but the door doesn't open as Levi probably locked it. ''Why is this locked?'' he says and knocks on the door one more time.

''Wait a god damn fucking second Erwin,'' Levi growls irritated quickly pulling his boxers and trousers up and makes sure it looks like nothing happened. He looks at me and then around the room.

''Shit,'' he groans and pushes me through a door at the side of the room. It was probably a storage room since there were cleaning supplies all around me. I brought my hand to my mouth and start biting on my nails again.

''Come in,'' I hear Levi say and hear the door opening. ''I'm busy with paperwork. Are your sure your bullshit is more important than that?''

I hear Erwin chuckle and its quiet for a few seeconds before he speaks up, ''You look like a mess, did Petra stop by or something?''

Petra?


	8. Seven

𝗬/𝗡

''You look like a mess, did Petra stop by?''

A few minutes had passed and Erwin left the room. I heard the door in front of me open with a creak. Thank god, I wanted this leave this place immediately. Who was Petra? Some other girl he messes around with?

''Hey, do you want to fini-'' Levi starts but I quickly walk over to my bag, picking it up and swinging it over my shoulder.

''No,'' I bluntly state, giving him the fakest smile ever ''ask Petra.''

And with that, I walked away from him and his office. It was too late to go to my class so I decided to sit in the cafeteria and wait for my next class to start. As I sat down I heard footsteps behind me following by a tight hug from behind.

''Y/N!!'' someone yelled cheerfully ''I saw you walking this way and you looked upset, so I thought, why not try to cheer you up?''

It was Hange. I knew it was because there's no way I wouldn't recognise her lovely voice. I've known Hange for the longest time. She was very good friends with my mother and came over a lot. Unlike others, she would always try to help me with school work. After my mother passed away I started to see her less and less because I simply didn't leave my room and didn't want to see anyone. But she always tried to cheer me up, just like now.

''What's the matter?'' she says and sits down on the chair next to me, ''you know you can tell me anything, right? Just like old times. I know it might be awkward because I'm your teacher, but I'm still your family. Sort of.''

''I know Hange,'' I sigh and look down at the ground ''but this isn't something I can tell you or anyone, which makes everything even more difficult and complicated.''

''Love?'' she questions.

It was always like this. It was like she could read my mind. I didn't know how she did it, but she was always spot on with her assumptions.

''How do you always do that?'' I ask her and chuckle.

''Do what?''

''Know exactly what's wrong with me. It's like you can see right through me.''

''it's because you look so much like your mother... facial expressions, body language, everything. I always knew what and if something was bothering her.''

I sigh and bring my hands to my face and shake my head as tears start to burn in my eyes, ''it's just a guy... I don't know. It is just so messed up, it's all so confusing. I can't tell anyone who it is. I can't tell anything because that would ruin his life. But today I found out he is potentially seeing someone else at the same time and that hurts.''

''Did he say he is?'' Hange asks and pats my back gently.

''No... but I overheard a conversation'' I whine.

Slap.

''OW!'' I yell sitting up and looking at her ''what did you do that for?''

''Listen to me,'' Hange says in a serious tone and points her finger at me ''stop assuming things. You did that with Reiner too and yes you were right and he broke your heart, but it's not a good thing to do. Ask him what's up with that other girl.''

''But I don't wanna face him... but the thing is that I have to see him every day.''

Hange frowns, ''is it a classmate?''

''Y-Yeah! A classmate.'' I stutter nervously, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

''Stop lying to me,'' Hange says as she leans back folding her arms in front of her ''I can tell you're lying. I'm not going to judge you, please just tell me. Don't carry this problem on your own.''

I finally gave in and told her about everything. About Levi, the extra classes, the kiss, the... well you know and about Petra. Hange just listened and nodded her head. I couldn't tell what she was thinking and it was making me feel nervous.

''So... yeah,'' I sigh and look away. Then out of nowhere Hange starts to laugh very loud.

''Wow! I should have known! Why didn't I notice earlier!'' she laughs and slaps her knee.

I frown my eyebrows not understanding a single thing. What does she mean why didn't she notice earlier? It's not like neither of us made it obvious.

''Y/n,'' she says as she moves forward and takes my hands in hers ''want to know who wanted you to be class president? Want to know who fought for you to stay at this school? Erwin wanted you to re-do your presentation but guess who said you did well? Yes! Levi! Principal Erwin was having doubts about you because of the few grades you got back, but Levi almost begged him to let you stay. He's never done that for anyone! He never cares about any of his students.''

''Man! I should have known!'' she sighs and lets herself fall back into her chair ''as of Petra, I don't know much about that. Sadly I do know Levi used to see a woman, but that was a long time ago. You need to talk to him. A relationship needs good communication.'' She winks.

''R-Relationship?! Its nothing like that!''

''Yeah, sure'' she giggles and stands up ''promise me you'll talk to him?'' she holds up her hand, wanting a handshake.

''Okay,'' I smile and take her hand in mine ''Hange?''

She tilts her head in response ''Why aren't you lecturing me? He is my teacher, he could lose his job because of this...''

She nods and puts her hands on her hips, ''you both are adults and have to figure that out on your own. I might be ignoring the most important part about all of this, but I want you to be happy after you know who. If this turns into a mess then you two will be the ones who have to clean it up. I'm only giving you love advice.''

I nod and give her a warm smile, ''thank you Hange, for being such a good person.''


	9. Eight

𝗬/𝗡

It was the next day, Tuesday afternoon to be exact. Which meant I had to get my ass to history class. I know I told Hange I was going to talk to Levi about the issue, but I was still very upset. My ex, Reiner, cheated on me. Which made talking about this much more difficult, because I was finally opening my heart to someone again and then this had to happen.

I walked into my class and plopped down behind the little desk next to Kaguya.

''How are you feeling? Ms Hange told us you went to your room because you got ill! So we went to your room to try to make you feel better, but you didn't open.'' She pouts.

''Why didn't you talk to us?'' Eren asks and I sigh, ''I'm sorry. I can't tell you guys right now. I was just a little sad, it's no big deal.''

Eren frowns ''Y/n, you should tell us if something is bothering you. Don't keep secrets from us.''

''But this is not something I can just say Eren! Stop nagging!'' I say rather annoyed. He was right. I shouldn't keep secrets from them but this isn't something you can say very easily.

''You're the one who's being irrational, Y/n,'' Kurumi speaks up and I meet her gaze, she narrows her eyes ''or don't you trust us?''

''That's not it,'' I sigh ''It's just that i-''

''Alright brats,'' Levi walks into the classroom and puts his bag on the table. Our eyes meet and he nods at me, like a greeting. I look away, not wanting to meet his gaze. Reiner also didn't tell me he was seeing someone at the same time and I caught him with a girl in his room. They were making out. It was awful to see.

I'm still sure he did that because I didn't want to go further than kissing. And yet I went further with my teacher. I'm just as bad as him.

''Is it because you can't accept your father has a new woman in his life?'' Kurumi blurts out, loud enough for everyone in class to hear. When she notices how loud she spoke, she slapped her hand against her mouth and regret filled her eyes.

I clench my jaw and tears start to burn in my eyes, but I quickly blink them away. My heart dropped to the floor hearing my friend say such awful words about something that obviously bothers me quite a lot. I notice Levi looking at me with a puzzled look.

''Kurumi, you should mind your own business. Stop interfering with others and try to look at how your own life is shitty as it is,'' Levi said, his voice a notch lowered, ''if you want to be a childish little brat then leave this classroom and get your ass to kindergarten again. Maybe they'll teach you some manners.''

''Whatever,'' she murmurs ''old fucking asshole.''

I look at Levi who looks back at me with his usual stoic look. We have eye contact for a few seconds before he turns his head back to the class and continues his lesson.

''Today...'' he exhales as he writes stuff down onto the board behind him ''today we are going to talk about titans.''

I look up from my textbook and notice him watching me. He looked concerned and somewhat sad. Is it because of yesterday? Or is he sad because I caught him? Or is it because he argued with Kurumi? I feel Kaguya's hand on my arm and look at her. She smiles at me, ''it's okay'' she mumbles.

''Funny thing is that I got my name from one of the soldiers who fought titans. That man was humanities strongest soldier.''

''Wow, look at him boast his ego.'' A boy whispers awfully loud.

''Jean, shut the fuck up.'' the guy next to him says.

I move myself to face them and see both of them entertaining themselves with stupid jokes.

''Bragging?'' Levi says all of a sudden and the two promptly stop laughing ''Jean, why don't you come here and say that in front of the whole class.''

''What?'' he asks confused because of Levi's unusual request.

''Or how about you shut your dirty mouth up and focus on this class? You need it, brat. Maybe if you'd pay attention to others instead of pathetic self you wouldn't be failing every single course here.''

''Jesus,'' Jean scoffs ''who hurt you, dude? Do you think it's funny to insult your students? What does principal Erwin think about this?'' he says with a malicious grin.

''Out,'' Levi rolls his eyes.

''No.'' Jean laughs uncomfortably.

''Detention.''

''What?''

''Two days''

''What the?'' jean tries and looks at his friend, who looks just as confused and dazed as him.

''Three,''

''You can't do that, sir!''

''A month.''

''.........''

''Don't make me say a year,'' Levi says calmly with a deep voice, sending chills down my spine. He was noticeably irritated and I'm sure Jean caught that as well. He stood up and walked out of the classroom, flashing Levi one furious look as he closed the door with a loud bang.

''All of you are dismissed as well,'' Levi sits down behind his desk and rubs his eyes.

''Just fuck off, brats.''


	10. Nine

𝗬/𝗡

We all walk out of the classroom and made our way to the lunchroom. Everyone was confused as to why Levi would suddenly tell us to leave. I got worried. It wasn't like him to act this way and he was meaner than he usually is to his students. Sometimes I wonder how he didn't get in trouble yet.

We all sat down at a table in the middle of the room, except Kurumi. She left to go to her room. She probably didn't want to talk to me and I honestly didn't want to talk to her either. I sighed as I shyly fiddle with my fingers, not wanting my friends to bring up Kurumi and I's quarrel.

I look at Eren, who immediately looks away. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, until Kaguya finally speaks up, ''Y/N?'' she asks.

I hum in response and I see her look at Eren, Tsukasa and then back at me. ''Why does mister Ackerman always want to see you after class?'' she questions awkwardly.

I open my mouth slightly. Shit. I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I didn't realise it would happen this soon. ''We had been wondering for a while, but we didn't wanna make you feel weird... but today in class, he wouldn't stop staring at you.''

''Yeah it's getting weird,'' Eren says and looks at me, clearly worried.

''What?'' I chuckle nervously. I felt so uneasy. I understand why they felt this way, but they were completely wrong.

''If it's more than just caring about his student, then you need to report that creep to principal Smith,'' Tsukasa says and I meet his gaze, both shocked and surprised since he doesn't talk much.

''G-Guys! You are wrong! Mister Ackerman... he just... he's just concerned about my grades. He knows my situation and wants to give me feedback!''

''After every single class?'' Eren raises his eyebrow at me and I don't know how to answer.

Should I just tell the truth and be honest?

''Hey? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?'' I hear someone behind me say. It was Hange. Thank god.

''No, mister Ackerman told us we should leave the classroom. So, we're waiting for our other classes to start.'' Kaguya says and she smiles friendly at Hange.

''Ah,'' she murmurs, ''Y/N? He's asking for you,''

I frown at her and she realises I don't have any idea who she's talking about. ''Mister Ackerman,'' she huffs and I bit my lip before inhaling deeply. I eye my friends who all look at me in a suspiciously, making me feel self-conscious.

''It's nothing,'' I whisper and I walk away from the scene, going to Levi's office.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

I stand in front of the door that leads towards his office. A restless feeling fills my body and I take in a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door.

''Name?'' I hear from the other side of the door.

''It's Y/N, Hange told me you wanted to see me.''

It stays silent for a moment, ''come in,''

I open the door and see him sitting behind his desk. His grey cold eyes watch every move I make. I close the door behind me and sit on the chair in front of his desk.

''What's up?'' I say quietly, avoiding eye contact.

''What's wrong, Y/N?'' he calls and I bite my bottom lip '' did I make you do something you didn't want to do? If that's the case. Then I will apologise, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable.''

''No... No that's not it...''

''Then what is it?''

He blinks as his eyes adjust and I start to think about what Hange said to me. She told me to be honest with Levi and tell him what upset me, but it was damn difficult, to be honest to him. I mean, what if he just laughs at me and tells me I took all of this more serious than he did? What if he doesn't even feel anything for me?

''I overheard your conversation with principal Smith the other day... I heard him talk about that Petra woman and... and I don't want to be overreacting, but if you're seeing another woman then please leave me alone! I... I know it might be too early to say, but I think I have feelings for you and if you're just playing with me then stop it because it's not funny!'' I ramble and I blush as I realise what I had told him.

Fuck. I just confessed to him, huh.

It stays quiet for a few minutes. It wasn't a comfortable silence though. It felt awkward and I couldn't read Levi's face, so I don't know if he's angry at me. We keep eye contact for a few seconds until he looks away. I break the eye contact and look down at my school bag, ready to pick it up and leave the place.

''I like you too, Y/N. But it doesn't matter if I do, it's illegal.''


	11. Chapter 11

𝗬/𝗡

I turn my head up to face him and look at him with bewildered eyes.

''What?'' I whisper ''You do?''

He stays quiet, ignoring my question. He turned his head away, breaking our eye contact. A spark of hope filled my body and I stepped forward, closer to him.

''B-but we're both adults. H-Hange told me to figure this out on our own, since we're both mature enough. We can make this work, if we really want to. I want to, I'm willing to fight for it... if you will too.''

I looked at him and studied his face. His eyes showed the tiniest bit of emotion. His grey squinted eyes stared back into mine as he cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. He stepped towards me with his hands behind his back.

''Why?''

''What do you mean why?'' I questioned.

''Why are you willing to fight for me? For us? It's only been a couple of weeks.''

I started thinking. I honestly didn't know it myself. ''After I caught my ex with someone else, it was hard to open up my heart for any men or women again. I was scared of getting hurt so incredibly bad again. I was afraid to talk about my feelings and I was afraid of getting rejected because most of the time I'm awful with words. When I saw you... I don't know what happened to me. I'm not afraid around you. I don't feel like I have to be careful at all, I feel like I can be myself and speak my mind whenever I want to. Sometimes... sometimes you just fall for someone without being able to explain how or what you fell for. It just happened, and I love that it happened.

He stared at me. Our eyes were locked looking at one another and it felt nice. It felt comfortable. If he would reject me right here, I would honestly be able to endure it. Of course, I'd be hurt. But it would be one of the first time I was able and allowed to say what I really wanted to say without being afraid of someone getting angry at me.

I felt two warm hands cup my cheeks and a blush quickly spread over my skin. His thumbs lightly brushed over my cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. He returned the smile ever so gently. I loved it when I was able to make him smile, even if it was never a big one.

''So?'' I whisper as my voice cracks a little ''what do you say?''

''I say...'' he hums ''we should fight for each other.''

I softly grabbed his wrists and kissed him. Our lips moved in sync and butterflies filled my stomach. I was so happy. My tenseness dissolved into calm. For the first time in ages, I tasted the sweetness of serenity.

We broke the kiss and looked at each other for a few seconds before I took a deep breath, ''I need to tell my friends about us. I can't keep it a secret anymore... especially not after you accepted my feelings... I want to tell them how happy I am and-''

He kissed me one more time, ''of course,'' he pulls away and takes a seat behind his desk. ''but make sure those brats don't run their mouths. If they do, I'll lose my job. Tell them to be careful. If you don't tell them I'll make you clean-''

''Yeah, yeah,'' I giggle softly and step forward to my bag, picking it up and folding my arms in front of my chest. ''They won't tell anything, don't worry, Levi.''

''Where are you going?'' he tilted his head to the side. His black locks softly moved onto his forehead.

''Hmm? To my next class?'' I reply ''I have maths and I can't afford to skip class to make out with you,'' I giggled.

He huffed and nodded slowly. He knew I had to go to this class or else Erwin would probably get upset with me. I gave Levi one last peck and walked out of his office, leaving him behind with a bunch of paperwork.

''Don't forget we have extra class today... It'll be at 9:30 this time.'' He adds.

⋅⊰⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅

It was 8 PM and I just arrived from dinner. I smiled as I rubbed my tummy, I was full from all the food I ate. It was still awkward for me to have dinner with the entire school, as people were supposed to eat dinner there since we basically 'live' here. I had honestly forgotten about the whole Petra situation until I, as usual, started to overthink. He hadn't explained to me anything about her.

I look at my phone as I see it light up from a notification. It was a number that wasn't saved. I frowned and picked the device up, reading the notification carefully. It was a text message.

''Hey, my love! I'm going to start at a new school tomorrow and I was informed that you were attending as well! That's great because I'm not alone that way. By the way, I miss you! Can't wait to see you again.''

It couldn't be him, right? I started to feel anxious and I bit my bottom lip in reflex. I read the text over and over again. It had to be him, I mean, what stranger would call someone 'my love'. Besides that, since I barely had friends in the past, it had to be either him or Annie and I'm sure Annie wouldn't be that nice to me. And she already attended this school.

''Oh yeah, it's Reiner. I forgot to add my name ;)''

Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> I also write on Wattpad, my username is the same there if you want to check me out.
> 
> If I'm doing something wrong, please tell me!


End file.
